User talk:IanWatson/2013
Re-Design Hola, my name is Nic and I'm a member of the Wikia Community Development Team. We were wondering if you would be interested in allowing us to create a new skin and main page for this wiki. However, if you are not interested that's also perfectly ok, just let me know. - Wagnike2 (talk) 12:50, May 20, 2013 (UTC) Werewolf Symbols Hi. I was just thinking...do we really need to have two seperate pages of werewolf symbols for two different games? It seems rather redundant. I've added several miscellanous werewolf glyphs to pictures section of this Wiki, you might want to include them. Just click on "add photo" and browse through the various pictures. Also, you forgot to add categories to the articles, I'm doing it for you. Asarelah (talk) 23:15, June 12, 2013 (UTC) :By the way, since you worked for White Wolf, can you tell me if the characters in the card games are all canon? I've been using the cards under fair use to illustrate the articles. Asarelah (talk) 03:36, June 13, 2013 (UTC) : The pages are in early stages, not complete, so yes they'll look largely similar. Images from the CCGs are fine for inclusion in pages. --Ian talk 05:47, June 13, 2013 (UTC) ::Okay, but are all the characters in the card games considered to canon?Asarelah (talk) 18:39, June 13, 2013 (UTC) ::: For the purposes of this Wiki, yes. --Ian talk 18:40, June 13, 2013 (UTC) Dear IanWatson If my "personal" character need to contested so be it, and I'm willing to talk it out with the other contributuors but I'd like to remind you of of this: Mixing ignorance and knowledgeEdit "Good quality requires peer review and expertise. Why should we care about articles written by an arbitrary group of people whose knowledge and ability could range from expertise to hopeless ignorance? Ignorance mixed with knowledge does not benefit knowledge." :First of all, the hypothesis that openness is to the benefit of quality has already been tested, and to the benefit of the hypothesis: articles that have been worked on by many different people in the context of Wikipedia are now comparable to articles that can be found in some excellent encyclopedias. If, however, you insist on considering the hypothesis a priori, please ask yourself: which is more likely to be correct? :#A widely circulated article, subject to scrutiny, correction, and potentially constant improvement over a period of months or years, by vast numbers of experts and enthusiasts, possibly updated mere minutes before you read it. :#An article written by a nonspecialist professional writer or scholar (as many encyclopedia articles are), mostly shielded from public review and improvement, likely more than a year ago. :Second, there is a problem with the concept of peer review in general. Many great advances in the social and natural sciences have come by challenging the status quo and, because of that, their contributions were ignored or belittled by their peers. For example, George Akerlof, Nobel Laureate in Economics in 2001, had his classic paper (for which he won the Nobel Prize) entitled "The Market for Lemons: Quality Uncertainty and the Market Mechanism" rejected by the American Economic Review for being trivial and by the Journal of Political Economy because it conflicted with economic theory. Only after submitting it to a third journal, the Quarterly Journal of Economics, did the breakthrough article become published. Wikipedia allows for discourse where other venues would not. :However, this is not the place to expound on your own (unpublished) theories on physics, for example. See Wikipedia:Original research. :If my 18 long years as a story-teller is a testment to what I intend to contribute here the Exert or stub is on the page, I don't like ambiguity in stories, its great for mystery but including a figure in an obviously storyteller work like white wolfs' primer we have with this Wiki, then I pray tell you include your thoughts on what needs work instead of telling me not publish it. :Frith, :THE Historian of Nod (talk) 21:02, June 29, 2013 (UTC) :: This is not Wikipedia. Wikipedia's conventions of notability (or, conversely, triviality) do not apply here, and are irrelevant. This is a Wiki for 'official' elements of White Wolf lore, which means it should be found in a game book, novel, card game, or other piece of White Wolf media. Your own characters are unofficial and do not belong here. --Ian talk 21:16, June 29, 2013 (UTC) Because i'm not a novelist...... riiiiighhht... /sarc THE Historian of Nod (talk) 21:56, June 29, 2013 (UTC) Rasputin I seem to have run into a bit of a conundrum regarding Rasputin. I've got multiple clanbooks stating that the historical figure of Grigori Rasputin is a member of several different clans, and the first edition Shadow Lords tribebook also claims him as one of them. Obviously he can't be all of these things simultaneously in the old World of Darkness, so my question to you is...which one is canon? Is it the one that was published the latest, as it would retcon out the others? Please let me know. Asarelah (talk) 01:19, September 19, 2013 (UTC) :Sounds like a reasonable solution. I also have another question: I found a Rage card for Jason O'Kelly describing him as a Black Spiral Dancer. Since the Pentex employee isn't described as a Black Spiral Dancer, would it be safe to assume that the name Jason O' Kelly was simply used for two separate individuals and that the Rage card refers to a separate person? Or does it mean that the Pentex employee was a Black Spiral Dancer? Asarelah (talk) 03:27, September 19, 2013 (UTC) ::Okey-dokey! Asarelah (talk) 14:20, September 19, 2013 (UTC) Photo Uploads I tried to upload a picture and I got a message saying that photo uploads have been disabled on this Wiki. Is it no longer allowed due to copyright issues? Asarelah (talk) 16:36, December 10, 2013 (UTC) : I haven't changed any settings, so I couldn't tell you. --Ian talk 17:09, December 10, 2013 (UTC) ::Someone must have. Could you tell me who I should ask? I still have more pictures that could improve the Wiki. Asarelah (talk) 17:40, December 10, 2013 (UTC) Art Credits Hello again. It would seem that the photo uploads have been fixed, and I am free to upload portraits again. I would like to start putting in the names of the artists who originally drew them in order to give them publicity and due credit, but I can't figure out one of the signatures for an artist whose portrait work is in Rage Across Russia. His signature is some kind of weirdly stylized group of letters that look like they say "EMIF". I've uploaded two portraits of his work, one for Tatiana and Nicholas Zukeine. Are you able to tell me who this "EMIF" is? I looked in the credits of Rage Across Russia and found the names Jeff Rebner, Dan Smith, Joshua Gabriel Timbrook, Richard Kane Ferguson, and Chris DiNardo, none of whose initials say EMIF. Obviously I'm reading the signature wrong, but I can't figure out what it is supposed to say. If you could offer any input on this mystery I'd love to hear from you. Asarelah (talk) 14:22, December 17, 2013 (UTC) :I figured out that the "EMIF" guy is Dan Smith, and added a gallery to his page. ^_^ Asarelah (talk) 15:05, December 26, 2013 (UTC)